SOS
by fanficismything
Summary: Full version of my SOS Drabble. Fai thinks and encounters some feelings he'd rather not. Kuro x Fai.


_**A/N: Okay, SOS full version now. Start-o!~**_

_You seem so far away though you are standing near__  
__You made me feel alive, but something died I fear__  
__I really tried to make it out__  
__I wish I understood_

Fai scowled and slapped his hand over the radio's off switch. This song was hitting too close to home for his liking. His mask was wearing thin around a certain member of their group and he knew that he could see through it. The song continued to blare.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me__  
__S. O. S.__  
__The love you gave me, nothing else can save me__  
__S. O. S._

This time pushing the whole clock over, Fai watch with grim satisfaction as the clock smashed on the ground with a loud crash. He strode purposefully across the small room, away from the mechanical parts strewn across the floor; it was all too similar. He stared out at the moon, shining brighter in the country than he could remember most moons had shone. Pressing his forehead against the cold glass pane, he sighed and closed his one eye. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't Fei Wang Reed just killed him then instead of forcing him to live out the slow torture? The ache that spread through him he knew would never be fulfilled and it irked him. A single tear fell as he whispered quietly.

"_SOS"_

The door opened quietly. "Oi."

Fai froze, his back tensing as he recognized that voice. He turned quietly and looked Kurogane in the eyes. "Can I help you with something?" he asked pleasantly.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurogane looked back to the mage. Something in the tone of his voice made him feel cold inside, like that mage was just trying to get rid of him. "You need to feed," he said shortly.

"Not right now," Fai said, turning back to the window, glad that that was the only thing he came in to say. He could get back to what he was doing, not that it was much.

"Now," he said forcefully, coming in closer to Fai, drawing closer to the window where he stood, silhouetted by the pale light coming in from the window.

Tensing again, Fai turned to fix Kurogane with a glowing yellow eye. "No, I'm not in the mood," he explained, his voice hard.

Grabbing Fai's shoulder forcefully, Kurogane glared down at him. "Too bad then. You haven't eaten in days, you'll collapse if you keep this up."

Ignoring the growing pressure on his shoulder, Fai glared right back up at Kurogane. "That's not my problem, it's what I would have wanted right?" he said lightly trying to make light of his suicide wish.

Squeezing hard, Kurogane nearly growled at him. "NO. It was my choice to keep you alive so I'm going to keep it." This time, Fai flinched away from the rough treatment, his shoulder smarting and Kurogane's grip loosened. "Sorry," he said, his rough voice full of some sort of pity and regret.

Fai's mind reeled at the tone of his voice. He jerked away from Kurogane, body spasiming and jumping as he grabbed his head in his hands. "No, no, no, NO!" he cried out, looking up at Kurogane. "NO pity! I don't want your charity! I didn't ask for this!" he said, nearly hysterical.

"Fai—"

"No! Just leave me alone," he said defeatedly, his face burning at his outburst, he turned and faced the window again, his arms holding his arms by the elbows closer to his body in a defensive grip. Gaze conflicted, his eyes full of sorrow, Kurogane silently, came up behind Fai and embraced him, his arms coming around in a gentle hug and his head placed on his shoulder. "Leave Kurogane, Fai said, voice catching. His eye closed as tears started coming out at the onslaught of emotions. This can't be happening, not here, not now, not ever.

"I'm not going to leave you," Kurogane said softly. "You don't have to face this alone." He raised his head and turned Fai around, holding him at arm's length, his own arms dropping to his sides.

Fai looked back at him, tears brimming around his eye. He felt his chin start to quiver and started to look away, ashamed. He bit his lip, and sneaking one more glance at Kurogane, buried his face in Kurogane's chest, griping his shirt underneath his fingers. "Please don't leave… Please… I don't want to be alone... Not again…" he whimpered, completely mortified by his outburst, but it was overshadowed by his need for comfort.

Smiling gently, Kurogane wrapped his arms once again around the shaking mage. "It's okay, I'm here."

_**A/N: Yuck. Too OOC. I do like it, but feel they were way to OOC... Maybe I should have left it a drabble….**_


End file.
